


Reunion

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Fareeha finds out to her surprise that her mother, Ana, had survived her wounds. She is alive and has arrived back at Overwatch.





	Reunion

The staccato of shined boots settled her mind as she from the nerves of meeting with Angela today, the doctor seemed to have been crying on the phone when she called. Being out in the field on patrol duties made keeping tabs on things in HQ rather difficult, she usually found out details of daily activities second hand from Angela or Moira. So she was curious as to what Angela had to say, but worry sunk itself deep in her chest considering the blonde's shaky voice.  
Bold black letters caught her attention as she was now face to face with Dr. Ziegler's personal office door. Raising her metallic hand to clank at the glass gently knocking, she now twisted at the knob and pushed the door open to find it empty. Sighing, she found herself circling the office, never having the moment to truly take in all the awards and commendations Angela had received over the years. But her caramel eyes now landed on a few manila folders across her desk, darting a glance to the open door before picking up a folder. Opening it and seeing the name Amari on the tab, her curiosity got the better of her as she skimmed through the paperwork. Seeing the age confused her, assuming the file was her own medical history. Her brown eyes went wide upon reading further into the file's contents, hands shaking now as the grip on the folder tightened to crumple it around her fingers.  
'A. Amari. Previously marked as KIA has been found to have survived her wounds. Extensive damage to entire eye socket and eye itself has caused loss of sight. Commander Morrison has found location and retrieval is scheduled for 12 July. Awaiting further medical examination to be performed personally.'  
Fareeha couldn't believe what she was reading, her mother had survived the ambush from Talon and never came back. Angry tears burned in her eyes as she crumpled up the file and threw it across the office. With a low growl, she turned her attention to Angela who was now standing in the doorway with a look of shock upon her soft features.  
“Why didn't you tell me Ana was alive? Why did you keep this from me?”  
The young doctor clutched her hands together as Fareeha raised her voice in anger, an absolutely normal response considering the situation. All she wanted to do was envelope her in her arms and try to calm her down, but she knew the solider needed space or things would only get worse.  
“Jack and I thought it best for her to contact you. I only just found out a few days ago myself.”  
Fareeha growled at the words, her teeth gritting as her voice was now deep with anger and tears stream down her cheeks.  
“Where is she?”  
The blonde hesitated before answering, stepping from the doorway and into the hall knowing full well she was going to hunt her down.  
“She is in the Commander's office.”  
And with that, her strong legs were off at a blinding speed as she bolted in the direction of that office.

Standing for a few moments at the Commander's door, her entire body shook as an unsteady hand raised itself to knock at the heavy wooden door. Upon hearing the Commander's acknowledgment, she twisted the knob and pushed at the heavy door. Seeing a woman in a long blue uniform coat sitting with her back to the door and Commander Morrison behind his desk, Fareeha raised a hand to salute and stand at attention.  
“At ease Amari. I'm surprised to see you in my...”  
Before he could finish his sentence, the woman stood and turned to face Fareeha. She had a long all white braid of hair wrapped over her shoulder and tucked into the collar of her coat. An eye patch covered her right eyes, but the signature tattoo under her left gave away exactly who she was. Fareeha's brown eyes went wide with shock, tears returning as she looked on at the ghost of a woman standing before her.  
“Al'umu alhakima?”  
The woman stepped closer and raised a gloved hand towards the soldier, who flinched as her brow furrowed in anger. Without warning, Fareeha's left hand flew through the space between them and met Ana's right cheek with a hard smack. Ana didn't react aside from a slight gasp and a turning of her head, she knew exactly how Fareeha was feeling and she didn't blame her for reacting like this.  
“'Ayuha alsaghir , 'ana asif jiddaan li'anani dhahabat klu hdha alwaqt. I had no choice at first. But by the time it was safe to return, I had gotten word of you joining Overwatch I thought it best to not drag myself into your life. However, recent events with Talon have forced my hand and Jack contacted me directly for a position among the ranks of Overwatch once more.”  
Ever word seemed muffled once she switched to English, the stinging on her fingertips and palm still present and distracting enough to keep her grounded. Her eyes shifted to the commander then back to her mother.  
“You were gone for nearly twenty years. I thought you were dead. I built you a memorial in Cairo...I visit it every time I have leave from duties. How could you...just leave me like that?”  
Her heart found itself in her throat as she fought back the strong urge to crumple to the floor and cry. Before Ana could respond, Fareeha turned on her heel and left the office to rush past Angela standing out in the hallway. Seeing the soldier crying like she was broke the young doctor's heart, but she understood her pain and blue eyes shifted to now glare at Ana inside the office.  
“She mourned you this entire time. She blamed herself for not being strong enough to protect you. She became the strong woman she is today to make sure she never loses anyone else she loves. And now you have truly broken her worse than if you would've stayed dead to her.”  
Ana's gaze fell to the floor, no sign of regret or sadness in those time worn features as she nodded to Jack and stepped from the office.  
“I can only hope that she forgives me some day. I had to see her though. I had to see my little Horus grown up.”  
With those words, the old soldier set off down the hallway in the opposite direction with her head hung low.


End file.
